Laina Surana: Grey Warden
by Ayesleigh
Summary: Laina Surana has always been determined to leave Circle Tower. She never expected she'd leave like this, or become the leader of all the Grey Wardens in Ferelden. All two of them.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I've started and restarted this story over and over again. I feel like it's finally ready to be shared with the rest of the world.

I don't own anything Dragon Age.

* * *

**Chapter One**

The sun had risen high in the sky when Laina had spotted two armored figures approaching the small house she and her mother shared in the Denerim Alienage. They walked as if burdened with a significant weight only known to them. As they drew closer she could make out the grim expressions on their faces.

Her heart sank. She knew they would come.

Her mother's arms wrapped tighter around her small body with each step the templars took. Tears formed and threatened to spill over onto her cheeks. She looked up to her mother who attempted a smile despite the tears streaming down her face.

"You have to be brave, little one. It will all be okay." She kissed Laina's forehead and stroked her hair.

Laina squeezed her eyes shut and buried her face into her mother's clothes. They smelled of strawberries and mint.

A knock at the door made them both flinch as if shocked by lightning. For a long moment her mother just held her there in the middle of the room. A sob escaped her mother's lips as a second more demanding knock sounded at the door. Slowly, she carried Laina to the door, and opened it.

The instant the door was open Laina knew there was something wrong.

Before the templars had looked like ordinary men standing tall with a foreboding presence. The two figures standing in the doorway were now hunched over, misshapen, and grotesque. Their skin had turned crimson and bubbled up as if they stewed on the inside. What had once been hands had become long eagle-like talons with black claws as long as Laina's small body. Perhaps the most horrifying feature of all were the eyes. Hollowed out sockets of pure blackness stared down at her with a deep hunger.

She sank back into the protection of her mother's embrace only to realize the arms wrapped around her had taken on the same disfigured form as the men. She tried to scream, but no sound came. When she tried to escape the demon only held her tighter. Fear paralyzed her and her eyes widened in fear as the demons slinked closer to her.

One of the abominations smiled down at her revealing razor sharp teeth. "Come to usss..." he hissed. "Come to usss..." A Clawed hand reached out to touch her.

A blood curdling scream erupted from Laina's lips as she was thrown from her nightmare and into consciousness.

She sat straight up in her bunk breathing heavily clutching her chest to keep her heart from bursting out of her body. Her breaths came out in ragged gasps. The darkness surrounding her did nothing to calm her nerves.

_It was just a dream,_ she thought to herself, but she knew it was so much more than that.

"Andraste's knickers, Laina." She heard the sound of someone moving in their bunk, the rustle of paper, and finally the thump as a book hit her square in the temple. "Would it kill you to let the rest of us sleep?"

Laina grimaced while rubbing the budding lump on her head, but remained silent. She did not wish to incur the wrath of more books. Or worse.

She settled back down into her bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. Through the darkness she thought she could see shadows moving within. Just the slightest sound sent her mind into a frenzy. She sat up in her bunk; her body tense with anticipation.

_It's all in your head_, she told herself, though nothing seemed to calm her. She pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms protectively around them, and waited for the dawn to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Torches erupted with firelight signaling the morning had finally come. A collective groan sounded throughout the tower as many did not wish to wake up. Some of the younger apprentices threw their blankets over their heads in defiance while others wasted no time in heading to the washroom ensuring a hot bath.

Within moments, Laina had risen from her bunk, dressed in her robes, and was on her way to the main hall for breakfast. The smell of food had made its way through the corridors causing Laina's stomach to growl.

Upon entering the main hall her eyes widened at the spread laid out in the center of the table. One good thing about the tower is that they always made sure you were well fed. Trays and platters spread across the length of the table with stacks of assorted foods piled high atop them. On a normal morning, there would be freshly baked bread, assorted cheeses, and fruits. That particular morning was special, however, as there were also slices of ham still steaming with heat.

Laina's mouth watered as she grabbed a plate and began filling it with all the delicious foods. Slowly other apprentices and mages made their way into the hall, forming a line behind her.

Satisfied with her selections, a slice of ham, some sort of white cheese, banana, and two biscuits; she picked a table in a far corner and sat down. Just before she was about to devour her delicious breakfast, a pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who," came a husky voice into her ear. His hot breath brushed across her neck as she spoke sending a shiver down her spine.

"Bellamy." she said, not the slightest bit amused.

Her vision returned, having guessed correctly, and she was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you magic? You're so good at that game," he said laughing at his own bad joke as he walked around the table to sit opposite of her.

Bellamy Amell was what Laina could only describe as beautiful. His copper skin always seemed to glow, even in the dark. Shaggy black hair fell in front of his dark brown eyes and covered his ears. He was a wolf in wolf's clothing always looking for new ways to cause trouble. Mostly, he did that by tormenting the templars, but he also enjoyed giving Laina as much grief as possible.

His full lips parted in a toothy smile as he eyed her food. "Oh! Ham," he exclaimed reaching across the table to steal her pork. Before she could protest he'd already consumed it in one bite.

"Hey," she complained, "Get your own!"

His smile grew wider, "I did."

Laina smacked his had away when he went in for her cheese.

"You're no fun." he said.

"And you have no manners." she said grumpily.

His eyes softened, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You had another nightmare."

She pursed her lips and looked down at the table. He always knew when she was upset about something. Not that it was difficult, she wore her feelings on her face for everyone to see.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Laina, if you don't talk about it someone is going to start asking questions. The wrong kind of someone. Like Greigor."

"It's no one's business, Bellamy. Drop it." she shot him a warning glance.

He shrugged leaning back in his chair. "I'm just saying be careful."

"I usually am."

He raised a dark eyebrow, "Usually?"

She swallowed hard, "Cullen... he caught me in the library a couple nights ago."

Bellamy leaned forward bringing his face inches from hers, "What were you thinking? With all the rumors about an apprentice using blood magic, how could you let that happen?"

"I know." she shook her head, disturbing her long wavy hair, "It was stupid, but nothing happened. He just walked me back to the dormitory."

He rolled his eyes and leaned back again, "Of course _he_ wouldn't report you, but next time you may not be so lucky."

Her brow furrowed, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Laina. You know he has a thing for-"

Another pair of hands suddenly obstructed her vision. "Guess who," came the excited voice of Anders.

She sighed exasperated, "This game isn't fun for anyone, you know."

Anders chuckled. "Speak for yourself." he said removing his hands. He sat down next to Laina, and before she could stop him, he swiped her slice of cheese practically inhaling it.

"You know they make enough food for everyone."

Her words were ignored when Bellamy perked up, "Did you...?"

Anders' smile could not have been any bigger, "Of course I did. Did you ask her about-"

"No. I was about to."

"No time like the present." said Anders as they both turned to look at her.

She sat between them suddenly uncomfortable and very confused. "What?" she asked suspiciously.

"We need your help." Bellamy said. He had that crazed evil look in his eye he always got when he was planning something.

"No."

"You don't even know what it is! Just hear us out."

"Last time I helped you I got _screamed at_ by the knight commander for several hours."

"Don't pretend as though you didn't have fun, Laina. Enchanting all their swords to go limp? Priceless."

"And the time we dyed the templars' skirts bright pink? The look on their faces when they walked into the main hall... They'll be telling stories about that one long after we're gone!" Anders chuckled.

Laina frowned, "You mean the time we had to scrub every chamber pot in the tower? Good times."

"Don't be such a negative Nancy," Anders said clapping a hand on her shoulder.

"No, Anders. She's already decided she doesn't want to be part of our best plan." Slowly Bellamy stood from the table and began making his way to the doors.

Anders sighed and followed.

"Okay, but she's going to miss out. It's going to be so much fun..."

"I know, but we must honor her wishes." He shrugged and shot a glance back at Laina, who was biting her lip. She did that when she was trying to make up her mind about something. It was one of the things Bellamy loved about her. So easy to read. She'd join them. She just needed time and motivation.

As if on cue she groaned, "Wait up guys!"


End file.
